Relapse
by Dark-Star217
Summary: Every single time. It can NEVER be easy. What bullshit had Naruto landed himself into this time! Magic, monsters, and political maneuvering. Awesome.
1. Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

The world is full of a lot of messed up and un-explainable things. From atrocities to miracles, somethings just **can't** be quantified.

So when Naruto walked out of his house and into a bustling street, full of fantastic beings seen in only fantasies and fairy tales, he did the only thing one could expect from him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

~Relapse~

Namely, draw attention to himself in the most obvious and flashy way possible.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down. Don't freak out. DON'T FREAK OUT!" Naruto said to himself, pacing back and forth. His face was awash in contemplation, trying to think of any explanation for his current state of affairs.

It's not like he just walked to this place in his sleep!

"Breathe. Breathe. Focus like Old Man Toad said...That's it!" Naruto brightened considerably, then flashing through the necessary hand seals, smacked his hand on the ground.

Only for nothing to happen.

No smoke. No toad. Nothing.

Naruto collapsed back, nervousness now taking hold.

This was bad. If someone had managed to block his summoning skills...what other abilities had he lost?

'Oi! You in there Kurama?' Naruto thought in a flash of panic.

Nothing greeted him. No reply.

"Shit!" Naruto immediately sat in a meditative pose and forced himself into a state of calm.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

And then...the drop.

Naruto opened his eyes, and took in the sorry state of his mindscape.

He recalled Ino making more than one joke about his mind, literally being a gutter, with a twitching eyebrow.

Annoyance could wait though!

"Oi! Kurama! You in here! Come on buddy! Hello!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing through the vast darkness.

 **"Shut up you damn brat! I'm trying to concentrate!"** A deep baritone came back.

Naruto could almost cry! He immediately set off toward the voice's location.

What he came upon...wasn't what he expected.

Kurama was laying out, much like usual. The state of the fox and the gates however...was a much different matter.

Kurama was covered in gashes, blood stained the water and walls. The gates were bent and cracked, wide open.

"Ku...Kurama...What..." Naruto approached slowly. This didn't...this was wrong! Who would, hell who COULD do this?

 **"Stay back...I can't hold all my power in much longer...you need to...fix the gate."** Kurama rasped out. His tone weak and weary. His breathing was labored.

"Sync with me! If you try to contain your power for too long, it'll only hurt you more!" Naruto clasped his hands in a prayer, "I'll use that power to fix the gate! Let's go KURAMA!" The name escaped his lips in a shout, as Kurama brought his own hands together, and Naruto was bathed in the golden power of his life long companion.

In the real world, people across the city looked up, taking in the tower of light that erupted suddenly. Many stared in wonder, others in fear. Some in confusion.

A select few, were a mix of all three. This power...was incredible!

Back in the place between waking and dreams, Naruto focused, forming the chakra as he molded it around the destroyed form of the gate, slowly healing and straightening the bars.

Sweat began to pool along Naruto's brow, this was harder than he thought! How did his old man even finish making this seal!

"Aghh!" With a scream, the door slammed shut. Pristine golden, with a circular pattern acting as a latch.

"huff...huff...Damn...That sucked..." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Kurama's power ebbed away, retreating into the seal once more.

Naruto in the slowly healing form of his oldest companion, worry and curiosity clear on his face.

Who did this? What monster could hurt Kurama like this?

 **"Talk later...sleep..."** The Fox's voice carried throughout the chamber.

Despite all, Naruto had a slight grin. Same old Fox.

"Get some sleep buddy..." Naruto closed his eyes and faded from his mindscape.

He never noticed the dark figure standing in the back corner of the chamber.

 **"You wont...break him...*huff huff*..."** Kurama spoke lowly, conviction in his tone, even as his eyes remained closed.

 **"...We will see..."** The strange figure spoke.

~Relapse~

There is a saying. "When it rains, it pours."

This is usually used to describe when something goes from bad, to utter shit-storm.

For Naruto, right now it wasn't THAT bad, but coming back from meditation, only to find yourself surrounded by three stooges, was still a bit annoying.

Naruto took in his supposed muggers.

Tall, lanky, with a nasty sneer as ugly as they come? Check.

Muscle bound lug with a 'scary smile' and an odd hair do? Yup.

and...wait..."Are you serious? I'm being mugged by a kid?" Naruto lamented. The last of the tree was a short fellow. _Maybe_ four foot even. Old Man Onoki was taller than this kid! And his hair was just like Bushy Brows!

Unaware of the blond's thoughts, two of the three muggers had to laugh. They loved seeing their compatriot teased about his size.

The "Napoleonic man", just fumed. Anger in his tone. "Can we kill this guy and just take his stuff? STOP LAUGHING!" He added with a shout. His two companions just laughed harder at the short mans misfortune.

Naruto gave a sigh as he clambered to his feet, cracking his neck as he went. "Look guys. I've had a strange, fucked up kinda day. Can we just not do this right now?"

At his core, Naruto was a man of peace. He may like a good fight, but if he didn't have too, he was happy.

The laughter halted immediately, glares from the three stooges gave Naruto an answer.

Another sigh escaped his lips. So much for peaceful resolution.

A tense silence enveloped the four, and Naruto slowly slid into a fighting stance. Unarmed or not, these guys were civilians as far as Naruto could tell. A cake walk.

As one, the three men went to lunge forward, only to grind to a halt as a girl landed in the middle of their formation.

The three men were stunned, did someone come to help this blond smart-ass?

Naruto looked at the slight blond girl that had landed before him, firstly noticing the vert revealing outfit _'bad thoughts Naruto.'_ A tight black tub top, top by a tan leather vest. Around her neck sat a red scarf. Her tight black pants was missing material on the left leg from the thigh down. A leather belt was secured on her waist. A black bow on her hair, tan gloves on her hands.

Honestly she cut a very eye catching sight.

The only thing that mattered here though..."Are you with him!?" Lanky spoke, pointing a knife at the girl.

She just shot the lanky man a look, before eyes the blond that had blocked her path.

Naruto just stared. At least she wasn't with the idiot squad.

"Not at all. Bye!" The girl said before jumping away once more. Naruto's eyes followed her over the roof.

That was weird.

Suddenly, Naruto was a blur of motion. First disarming the skinny one with a well placed kick, followed by folding the big one with a punch to the gut. A quick about face brought the back of Naruto's hand in to the skinny ones face, launching him into the wall. A bounce, twist in the air, and heel dropped on to the big guys head left him an unconscious mess on the ground.

Naruto glanced to the shivering midget pressed against the alley wall. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Boo." Naruto said with a smirk, wiping his hands hands of imagined dirt. The short one bolted, screaming the whole way.

Naruto chuckled to himself as the midget stumbled over himself to leave the alley. Sometimes, it was good being bad.

The clicking of heels forced Naruto to reopen his eyes, lest he be caught off guard by the new figure entering the alley.

Another girl. This one a sight more beautiful. Silver hair that flowed down her back, Purple eyes that held a hint of blue. On the right side of her head sat a silver flower, secured with a purple string. Her clothes were a matching silver with purple accents. It seemed she had a theme.

She stood a dainty five foot five, and for the most part, was absolutely stunning. The frown that marred her soft features kind of took away from that.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Why did she look so pissed at him?

"Are you the thief!?" The girl shouted. Naruto just looked around, finally he looked at the girl and pointed at himself, a questioning look on his face.

"Are you talking about me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! A thief accosted me in the street dressed in orange colors!" The girl shouted, a finger pointing at our favorite blond.

Naruto just hung his head and sighed, shit could never be easy could it?

"Look lady, I, myself, just had an attempted mugging, Do you not see the two idiots on the ground?" Naruto waved his hand, gesturing to the two knocked out criminals. The girl narrowed her eyes, and Naruto felt the atmosphere get a little heavier.

God damnit.

"So you do not deny you stole from me!" The girl held both of her hands up and pointed them in Naruto's direction, and much to Naruto's amazement, a large shard of ice formed before the lasses hand's.

Maybe she was distantly related to Haku?

"Holy shit! You can manipulate ice too?!" Naruto ran up to the girl, completely ignoring the danger she could put him in. The girl for her part was stunned. Did this rouge not realize she was about to attack him?

Naruto marveled at the ice that sat suspended in the air. "How did you form that without seals? Is this a Bloodline? Do you know a guy that looks like a girl named Haku?" He fired off one after the other. The girl just stepped back, letting the ice construct dissipate, he eyes showed her confusion at the rapid fire questioning.

"Oh! My names Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto to be exact. That ice thing was awesome! Can you do it again?" Naruto smiled beatifically. Well the distraction worked at least. Now he was within arms reach if she tried a jutsu again.

Ah good old disarming stupidity. No one ever expected it.

"Ah..um well it...it is one of my spells..I learned to do it from my friend Puck." At the name, a flash of light revealed a small floating cat, and this time Naruto truly was stunned.

"Holy shit!" Naruto got nose to nose with the white and grey feline. He poked it once with his left hand. IT WAS REAL!

"How did you do that!? Is this a summons?" Puck just preened under the soft petting Naruto had unleashed at confirming the creature was actually there.

"Ah...spirit summons...yes..." The girl mumbled as she watched the strange boy pet her companion. Someone being able to physically interact with a spirit was a rare thing. Perhaps he was a spirit user as well.

"Huh, never heard of a spirit summons. I can summon toads. Well could. Something seems to be blocking me." Naruto spoke absentmindedly as he scratched behind the small cats ears. Matatabi always liked it when he did that so maybe this little guy would too.

"For someone so skilled in self-defense, you have very soft hands."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I try to take care of them because-" Naruto paused. That voice was male. The blond shinobi looked at his hands, the cat gave him a cheshire grin.

"Hi there. I'm Puck." The small cat gave a little wave, only to cock it's head in confusion.

Naruto blinked once. Twice.

"You can talk." Naruto spoke in a deadpan.

"Well yes, must great spirirt summons can." The cat pawed at Naruto's still extended hand, trying to make him resume his petting.

The girl stared on in confusion. The world wasn't making sense to her. Why was Puck being so friendly to this stranger? Why could this stranger pet Puck? Why was she still standing here instead of chasing down that theif?

"The theif!" The girl shouted, breaking Naruto out of his stunned state. He didn't know why he was so shocked really. He knew a fifteen story tall talking cat after all.

"I'm sorry sir! I have to go!" The girl took off past him down the alley, Puck stayed atop Naruto's hand for a moment longer, giving him an apprasing look.

"Will you hell her? She wasn't lying about something important being stolen." Puck scratched his ear. He wasn't too worried about Lia-tan. He could teleport to his housing jewel after all.

"Important? Hmm..." Naruto closed his eyes. He did need to know more about this...where ever he was. And that girl _WAS_ pretty.

Puck floated up from Naruto's hand and patted him on the cheek. "I can tell you are a good person, even with the witches stench on you." The small cat dissapeared in a flash of light.

"Stench?!" Naruto took to smelling himself, trying to smell the wayward odor.

After a few minutes he sighed, he'd have to help that girl. That cat seemed to have an idea of what was going on...plus he was never one to leave a damsal in distress.

"In for a penny, in for a pound I guess." Naruto took to the rooftops in the direction the girl had run off too, he'd need to catch up fast.

'I never did get that girl's name did I?' Naruto mused to himself.


	2. Strange Dreams?

Naruto leaned against a stone chimney, watching as the pretty girl in white spoke with several men in suits of armor. Naruto had seen a few squads of them as he shadowed the female, coming to the assumption that these soliders were some kind of military police force. Interesting honestly.

There was one that drew his attention the most however; A man, perhaps in his late teens or early twenties. He had red hair, kinda like Gaara though a lighter shade. A bit taller than average, standing at six even it looked. He was wearing a black suit onsomble, with a white over coat. He seemed fairly important, if the deference of the other soliders was anything to go by.

A straight sword sat at his hip, on the left hand side.

'Right handed huh?' Naruto mused to himself.

He also carried a very powerful aura, even suppressed Naruto could feel the energy flowing off the man in waves. Maybe he would be up for a spar later?

Naruto allowed a smirk to fall over his face. A wonderfully evil idea forming in his mind.

(On The Street Below)

Reinhard Van Astrea sighed for what felt like the dozenth time. Leave it up to Lady Emilia to be robbed on the ONE thing she should never lose.

He had listened to the recount of her foray into the alley way, along with the strange blond she met. The descrption she had on the blond and the suspect _seemed_ to fit, but there had been other accounts that contradicted her statement.

It was suppose to be his day off dammit!

He should be at the pub! Or training! Hell even sleeping would be..

Reinhard tensed. His left hand gripped the sheath of the sword at his hip tightly, a cold sweat broke upon the back of his neck.

This power...this raw unbridled pressure...this...this...

And like that it was gone. Reinhard cast his eyes around, keeping half an ear on Lady Emilia. His eyes caught movenment on the roof above and he focused on the chimney stack.

It was a man in orange, he wore a bashful smile, one hand waving the other rubbing the back of his head in perceived enbarassment.

Had...had that force of will been his?!

"Reinhard...Reinhard!" Reinhard brought his eyes back to Lady Emilia, who had nearly shouted in his face.

"My apologies My Lady. I...saw something interesting..." Reinhard trailed off.

Emilia cast her eyes to the roof top in confusion, not seeing anyting there of particualr note.

"Yes well...do you think you could help me?" Lady Emilia clasped her hands infront of her face with a pitiful look.

Reinhard sighed once more.

(Back on the Roof)

'Uh...oops.' Naruto felt a little bad. He had wanted to test the man, not cripple him with fear. Still the fact that no one else noticed the red heads reaction spoke of the mans self control.

'All well, no harm done really.' Naruto chuckled good naturedly as the girl, he still needed to find out her name, hugged the swordsman, before taking off with the redhead in tow.

Naruto sat on the roof and began to think. He needed information. This place was unlike anywhere else he had seen, and considering he had traveled the world over, and several other dimension, that was saying something.

The Girl and the Redhead both looked regal, and might be a good source of worthwhile info, but that just left one issue.

How to get on their good side.

One thought he was a thief and he probably just gave the other a months worth of nightmare material.

Naruto gave a hapless shrug. Hindsight and all that.

'Maybe I can help that girl find out who stole from her?' A hand cupped Naruto's chin as he pursued that line of thought. The only other person he had any kind of contact with was that other girl from the alley.

She had also been dressed in orange.

"Well, it isn't much, but I've worked with less." Naruto said to himself before standing up to strech.

Time to act like a sleuth.

Naruto had to laugh a little, guess those information gathering skills Jiraya had taught him would come in handy after all.

~Relapse~

Naruto took in the sights of the city outskirts. It kinda reminded him of his home, literally. That run down building looked like his old apartment!

He had been searching the city for hours now, but finally had a solid lead. Hopefully the approaching night would mean the girl hadn't moved on yes.

This girl he was after, of which he had learned the name of as Felt, odd name that, was a slippery character. He had tracked down several possible locations, only for it to be a bust.

Right now he was heading to the last place on his list, and as cliché as it would be, he really hoped he found the girl. This was becoming tedious.

'How Pervy-Sage did this most his life, I'll never know.' Naruto mused, hands in pockets as he trudged up to a run down bar.

He stopped and stretched out his senses, and registered three scents recent to the area. One of which was his query. The other two were unknown's but Naruto doubted they would be much of an issue.

He followed the scent he had come to recognize as Felt up to the wooden door of the building. He gave a few sharp taps on the frame with his knuckles, only to have his eyes narrow as the door creeped open slowly.

 _'That smell..'_ Naruto slowly stepped back from the door and drew a kunai from his thigh holster. His right foot flew forward and ripped the door off its hinges as it disappeared into the darkened building.

Naruto raised his arms, slowly trudging into the darkness. _'Being able to sync with Kurama would be great right about now.'_

While he had a slight ability in sensing without the additional power ups he had gained through out his life, this whole situation left Naruto wholly uneasy.

As he walked further into the room, the stench of blood he had smelled at the door grew stronger. As his eyes finally adjusted to the dark surroundings, his feet crunched down on a cluster of broken glass.

Naruto froze as the noise bounced of the walls, tensing in preparation.

He stayed frozen for another five seconds before moving forward.

The first body he found was of a large man. He lay slumped against what seemed to be a bar counter. One arm upturned and empty handed, clad in grey and brown clothes. Blood bathed the body, leaking from the neck, stomach, and where the man's forearm should be. Naruto kneeled before the man, his eyes scanning for any signs of life.

Whoever did this was vicious, effective. The removal of the arm just before the elbow was clean, and the other two gashes would be barely if not for the copious amount of blood.

The man's eyes stared blindly at nothing, his mouth tapped open in fear and pain.

Naruto softly closed the man's eyes, a trembling hand assisting in laying the mountian of a man on his side.

This...this was sick. Naruto had seen war. Seen death. It never seemed right to him, and it made him feel ill every time.

 _'Sorry I couldn't help you, old man.'_ Naruto stood and continued exploring the dark store, trying to find any clues on to what had occurred.

At least one dead, broken glass items and over turned tables.

Whatever had happened, a hell of a fight was the consequence.

Naruto froze as his eyes landed on the form of his target.

When Naruto had seen her in the alleyway, she had seemed bubbly. And from what he had learned on the street, she was a very bright young girl. A prankster and trouble-maker...

Now she looked like a scene from a horror movie. Her eyes were dull in death, blood pooled around her, the sources being her throat and stomach. A strange mirror of the old man at the bar.

Naruto ran his hands over the girls arms and legs, looking for any unseen injuries.

Broken wrist on the right hand, dislocated knee on the right leg. She had put up a fight, which means the perpetrator may be injured as well.

Naruto focused his eyes on the girls knuckles. Two broken fingers, brusining up and down the forearm on her left arm. The girl tried very hard to survive. All defensive wounds.

Naruto sighed as he closed the poor girls once vibrant red eyes.

"Go in peace, and let the burdens of the world no longer weigh on you." Naruto clasped his hands in a small prayer.

A shift in the air made Naruto roll back from his kneeling position, just as a wicked curved knife landed in the floor were he had been.

Coming up from his roll, Naruto brought his arms up in a defensive stance, legs lightly spread, his kunai in his right hand in a reverse grip, his left hand empty and at chest height.

The attacker was still here.

"Oh my oh my...aren't you quick?" A sultry voice whispered from the darkness. A woman came into view from the darkness of a corner, her hips swaying seductively. She was clad in a black dress, cut in a steep v that exposed her chest and stomach. Her black hair melded with the darkness around her, tied in a single tail that rested on her left shoulder. Her purple eyes drooped slightly, making her seem much more homely than the aura she gave off.

Naruto tightened the grip on his kunai, a sort of calm coming over him.

 _'This woman...she's dangerous.'_

The woman slid her hands up her body, moaning slightly as she stared at Naruto. "Oh those eyes! So much intent. Did you know these two? Is that why you look at me with so much anger and disgust?" Bringing her hands to rest on her cheeks, a dark chuckle left her lips as an insane glint flashed in her eyes. "Don't worry, you'll meet them again soon!"

The woman took a step toward the short sword she had thrown at the blond, intent to end this soon. She had a meeting to get to after all~.

Naruto charged forward, he could see what she planned, and he would rather fight an unarmed opponent if given a choice. His right hand flashed forward and his kunai sliced the wind, a slight ringing leaving the weapon.

The woman jumped back as a chuckle of glee left her. "Fast indeed! Please give me a good fight Whiskers~." the woman gave a dark teasing smile as she pulled a second knife from her back.

 _'Damnit...'_ Naruto thought, hard to hand had never been his strong suit, and after the events of this morning, his chakra was still dismally depleted. Of all the days, bad luck seemed to be on his side now.

The woman speed toward the blond with speed that slightly caught the shinobi off guard. _'Fast!'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes as he ducked under the blade that aimed for his face, his own knife flashing up to catch the woman in retaliation.

A quick step back meant Naruto missed as well, both fighters took a step back, measuring their opponent as much as they could. As one they rushed back forward, blades meeting before them, showering the room in a flash of sparks. The woman's dark grin only grew as they attempted to over power each other.

"You aren't bad for a human Whiskers~." The woman spoke as she lept back and broke their clash. Naruto just raised an eyebrow, "You say that as if you aren't..." the blond tested. The shinobi has seen some fantastical creatures in his time around the city, but this woman, aside from her bloodlust, seemed fairly normal.

"Oh indeed Whiskers~, You see, I am a vampire." The woman gave a flourishing bow, and swung her arm out. "Elsa Granhiert, at your service." She stood, and slowly brought her knife before her face, her tongue sneaking out and sliding along the blade.

Naruto shuddered at the look in her eyes. With her eyes and dress, she could be another Anko!

A taunting grin crossed the blond's face. He could never resist a good introduction. Naruto threw his kunai with speed and precision, immediately replacing it with another from his pouch, already sure the woman had moved. "Call me Naruto." The blond spoke casual, as if he hadn't just tried to impale the woman.

"Oh my oh my. So cruel, to try and harm a lady such as my self." The woman pressed the back of her free hand to her forehead in a faux impression of fainting. Naruto just shook his head ruefully. This woman was crazy, no doubt about it.

Everything froze as the room was bathed in candle light, a soft voice crying out into the room. "Hello! Is anyone here?"

"Shit! Run! Get out of here!" Naruto screamed to the door way, his eyes leaving his opponent for a split second, movement in the corner of his left eye warned him of his mistake. His kunai came up and stopped the blade that had flown at him, and as he prepared to counter, he froze in horrified realization.

 _She had thrown the knife!_

"Fuck!" Naruto turned to the door to see the demented woman already halfway to her next victim, and Naruto reacted as he always did when someone else was in danger.

Without thinking.

"Gah!" Naruto coughed up a mouthful of blood, a grimace coming to his face. He should have figured that...the woman's hand had slid through his flesh and bone like butter, her sharp nails shined in the pale moonlight of the door way with his blood.

"Are...are you...okay?" Naruto asked, even as he griped the wrist of the hand that had pierced his lung. Darkness filled his vision already, and he knew he was spent. _'Damn...if all the days for Kurama to...'_ another mouthful of blood left him, as he pulled the wrist forward a little, then violently snapped it, bringing a cry from the vampire behind him. Naruto swung his left elbow back and cleanly connected with his assailants neck in a feat of acrobatics. A sharp crack was his reward.

The dead weight of the woman brought Naruto to his knees before the arm slipped from the new hole in his chest.

A rough cough brought him to his hands and knees, even as a voice cried out to him. He couldn't really make out what was being said. _'It's probably the blood loss...'_ Naruto was rolled to his back, and his head was rested against something soft. He opened his eyes long enough to see silver bathed in moonlight, pale skin and purple blue eyes gazed into his own. He assumed it was his blood splashed along the soft face above him.

"Hey...you're...that girl..." Naruto began softly.

"Don't talk! This is a serious wound! Puck can you help him?" The sorrowful and worried voice of the girl from early panicked as the small cat from before once appeared before the blond.

"Lia-tan...you know I.." the soft cat spirit spoke to the girl softly. It was already almost midnight..even if he could help, the mana she had used just to summon him was staggering...to heal a wound like this might kill the girl. He wouldn't...couldn't do that.

"Hey...you're the...weird cat...Pack?" Naruto raised a hand weakly and scratched the cheek of the grey feline.

"Puck...my name is Puck..." the feline spoke, a deep sorrow in his voice. This stranger had just taken a blow meant for his Emilia. For no other reason than just because from what he could tell.

He had protected her...just for the sake of protecting her.

"Man...this really...fucking hurts..." blood leaked from Naruto's chest freely. He knew he would pass out soon, the fact he was still conscious was still amazing in of itself.

Water splashed along his face, and Naruto rolled his eyes to the face above him. _'Hey...she's crying...'_ "what's...wrong?" Naruto forced out as his eyes closed slowly. Just some rest. That's all he needed. A little rest.

"Why...why did you do that? Why did you get in the way?" The girls sobbing voice caressed his ears. No one had ever done something like that for her. He didn't know her, the only conversation they had ever had, she had accused him of theft! So why!

"What...do you mean?" Naruto asked, his head sliding slightly in confusion. Why wouldn't he?

"I'm a half-elf! I accused you of a crime! I tried to attack you! So why?!" She held the blond's head like one would a new born, cradling the blond softly.

Her crying stopped as a finger poked her in the cheek. She opened her watery eyes and looked at the blond in shock.

He wore a bloody smile, his eyes still closed. "What kind of man would I be if I let such a pretty girl get hurt...hehe." The blond coughed roughly after, splattering blood on his face.

"Ya know...I never...introduced myself. I'm...Naruto..." the hand that had poked Emilia dropped to the ground, the strength in his arm leaving him.

 _'So...this is what normal people feel like when their hurt...'_ Naruto though in slight wonder. Usually, Kurama and his own chakra would already be at work healing him, but his reserves were still low from reforming the seal, and Kurama hadn't responded all day. _'Is this how I die?'_

Naruto felt his smile widen a little. It was kind of a let down. Killed by some crazy vampire in the dead of night. Who would have thought?

"At least...it's in the arms of a pretty girl..." Naruto mumbled softly.

"What? What did you say?" The girl questioned in desperation. If he had any last words, she HAD to hear them. She owed him that!

"Hey...what's...your name?" Naruto asked as his breathing began to slow. The silver haired girl looked at Naruto in confusion, only for her tear stained face to soften.

She hadn't even given her name to the man that took a fatal would for her.

"It's Emilia..." she whispered to the blond softly, slowly lowering her forhead to his. Her tears began flowing with renewed vigor. She felt so useless..

"Emilia...huh...it's...pretty.." Naruto breathed out as the rise and fall of his chest stopped.

"Naruto..." Emilia kept her forehead pressed to his, trying to will the blond to breathe. "Naruto!" She tried calling to him again, hoping for any kind of reply.

"NARUTO!"

The still darkness of the night was her only answer.

~Relapse~

Naruto drew in a sharp gasp as his eyes flashed open. He took in his surroundings in shock and surprise. The alley way...

Naruto looked around and patted himself down. He...seemed okay. Was...was that all a dream?

"Look what we have here boys..." a voice drew Naruto's attention to three men that had entered the alley way.

Wait a minute..

"Didn't I curb stomp you idiots already?" Naruto asked blandly as he pointed at the three.

"What was that you little shit!" The big one shouted as he rushed forward to lay the blond smart ass on his back.

He was folded of Naruto's fist like a lawn chair.

"Yeah...it sorta went like this didn't it?" Naruto said, mostly to himself. He ducked back as a knife flashed before his face, before grabbing the extended wrist, using his other hand to collapse the elbow and drive the knife into the wielders own opposite shoulder. Well, that's big and ugly, and weird and skinny down.

Naruto looked at the diminutive man, who once again coward against the wall. "Boo."

"Ahhhh!" The short man tore out of the alley, shrieking all the way.

"Huh...maybe it was like a premonition?" Naruto took up a thinking pose, only to snap his fingers. _'That means!'_

Just then, the same girl as before landed in the alley, only to glance around in shock. "Damn~, what happened here?" The girl asked in surprise. Looks like a street fight.

"Hey! Your name is Felt right?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the girl. She looked at th blond in shock. How did he get so close!?

"Ahh...uh...whose asking!?" The girl, stumped on how to reply at first, quickly became defensive.

"Oh! I'm Naruto, nice ta meet ya, nice vest by the way." Naruto replied, easing back a little. It seems what ever he had seen was true, but slightly different...which means this girl may or may not be the thief from his...whatever it was. "Say, did you happen to steal something from a silver-haired girl?"

Naruto was many things. Subtle is not one of them.

Felt's eyes widened, before she jumped up to the roof and sped away. Naruto watched her go, more put out than anything. She could have at least answered. "Hmm well, I guess she did then. Innocent people tend not to run. If that's the case at least I know where she'll be at some point today...anyway...next!" Naruto pointed at the alley entrance, and was greeted by the surprised face of Emilia, one that quickly turned to anger!

"Oh yeah...she thinks I stole her whatever..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Are you the thief!?" The half-elf shouted. And Naruto was hit with a sense of déjà vu. So somethings were different, but others were the same? What caused the changes though?

"Ahhh I think you have me mistaken. Your name is Emilia right?" Naruto asked, a soft smile crossing his face. He was probably freaking strangers out by knowing their names, but it was kinda fun.

"How do you know me Stranger?" The girl demanded her hands coming forth, seemingly ready to attack. Naruto just raised his hands in a placating motion, trying to defuse the tension in the girl.

"Maa, maa, would you believe me if I told you we met in a dream I had? It was pretty cool if I'm honest."

Well, at least she didn't look ready to attack anymore. Though she still seemed suspicious.

"What do you know of me Stranger?" Emilia asked, lowering her arms slowly. He didn't SEEM dangerous...though the groaning men in the alley did throw her off.

Naruto followed her eyes and waved his hands franticly. "Ah! That wasn't my fault, they tried to mug me see? Hahah.."

"I see...you didn't answer my question." She would ignore it for now, if for no other reason than to find out why he knew her name.

"Not much actually. Just your name and that your a half-elf? I'm guessing anyway. Never met an elf before so that's cool. Oh! And you have a summon named Puck. He's very soft and grey." Naruto spoke as he nodded sagely. That was about all he knew of the girl in his dream anyway...was it different here?

Emilia just looked at the blond in surprise. He may not know much, but what he did know wasn't common knowledge either. How peculiar.

"Maa, Lia-tan, it seems I have an admirer." A flash of light revealed the small cat in question. He was curious about this young man as well. He held the taint of the Witch on him...but he acted very carefree. Most of the Witches followers were deranged, so to see someone so normal was...odd.

"Ah there he is!" Naruto rushed forth and started to pet the cat generously, and soon enough, it was a puddle of fur in his hands.

Emilia just looked on at the odd sight. It was strange that the blond could even touch Puck! Perhaps he was a spirit user as well?

"Ah the thief!" Emilia screamed and made to run off, only for Naruto to grab her wrist and stop her. She looked back to yell at him, but stopped at the charismatic smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry, the girl you're looking for is named Felt. I can take you to where she'll be later in the day." _'And hopefully get everyone out of this alive.'_ Nauto didn't see the cat in his free hand look at him strangely.

"How...do you know that?" Emilia asked, shock clear on her face.

"Well, everything else in my dream has been pretty accurate, so I'm assuming this will as well." Naruto went back to scratching the cats head, and began to exit the alley at a sedate pace. Emilia followed suit, confused at the blond's attitude.

"Say, do you know a guy with Red hair and straight sword? Has a really cool coat and is right handed?"

"Ah...Maybe?" The half-elf replied, this boy was very strange!

Naruto just nodded as they entered the market distract, hands still ideally combing Puck's fur. He may need the back up if his dream/vision/weird thing was true. That vampire was strong, and with him feeling as spent as he did...back up would be the safest bet.

Maybe he could ask the red head for a spar after all was said and done?

"Say, what did that girl steal anyway?" Naruto looked at his traveling companion of the moment, only to tilt his head in confusion at the embarrassed blush and indigent look that crossed her face.

With a huff, Emilia launched into an explanation on who she was.

 **A.N. Yo! So update here. Before anyone starts railing, Naruto does the way he did because of a few factors. Low chakra, no healing from Kurama, and self-sacrifiual tendencies. This will only happen maybe two or three more times through out the story, depending on how I need to appease the source material, Re:Zero. It won't be a lack of skill, but something that sorta needs to happen to save other important characters. He WILL NOT be dying against Elsa again, of that you can be sure. Eventually, his powers and stuff will be back, probably around the hakugei arc. And I do mean all of them. The story will diverge about from here on out, so get ready for some fuckery. I'm a bit disappointed in the fight scene, but I've never been good at those, so any advice is appreciated. Other than that, tell me what ya think!**

 **DarkStar, out!**


	3. DejaWhat?

Naruto nodded along as Emilia spoke, half listening to the words rolling of the half-elf's tongue. He had prompted the girl to fill him in on the world around him, playing off being a foreigner. (Spectacularly in his opinion.)

She had already covered the country, people, and several hot button issues in the area on their walk, and was currently speaking about the strange election going on.

One she was apparently a candidate in, which is what caused this whole mess to begin with.

The girl was pretty, and very sweet when she spoke, but damn. How do you lose something as important as a Royal Seal?

Naruto cut the girl off with a wave of a hand, before pointing to a building a couple dozen feet from them.

"Well...looks like we made it!" Naruto spoke cheerfully to his three traveling companions, playing off his well learned fan-fair from his time under Jiraiya.

Emilia stared at the run down little shop, a look of uncertainty on her face. Naruto had dragged her up and down the streets of the capital, stopping at various stands and just killing time until they had run into her friend and ally.

One Reinhard Van Astrea. The knight hadn't been too keen on joining their little band, but after a polite insistence from Emilia, the master swordsman had folded.

Reinhard had much the same expression on his face. This is what he was doing on his day off? Walking into a run down shack with Emilia-sama and some stranger?

 _'Then again...it's probably better if I am here. Who knows what this man would do to Emilia-sama if left alone with her.'_

Nevermind the fact that the two had shown up together.

"Maa, Naruto-san...Are you sure the thief will be here?" Puck spoke from his position in the blond's hair. It was so incredibly soft. Kinda like his own fur, but warm too. It was a strange comfort for the spirit animal.

"Of course! I recall most everything else being the same, so this has to be the place. Though, I'm here much earlier than last time." Naruto said as he pressed a finger to his chin.

Emilia and Reinhard just stared at the blond, still utterly confused about the whole "I've done this all before" vibe he gave off.

Naruto looked up to the sky and narrowed his eyes a little as he calculated the time of day from the sun's position. A grin split his face.

It was only three in the afternoon!

"Hey! What's say we get lunch in here? I bet this kinda place even has ramen!" Naruto spoke pleasantly, causing the half-elf and human knight to shake there heads in wonder.

Why were they listening to him again?

 _'Oh right. He is convinced he knows where that thief is going to be...'_

Naruto didn't wait for the others to respond before he walked forward and pushed open the door.

Only to duck under a large club like weapon as it screamed past his hair and Puck's head.

Emilia and Reinhard both let a drop of sweat slide down their brow as a voice shouted from the ramshackle store.

"Who the hell is barging into my shop! You didn't give no password or secret phrase or nothin!" A deep voice bellowed. From the darkness of the building, a figure lumbered forward.

Standing a massive seven feet or so, came a man with bulging muscles, and white eyebrows. A tribal tattoo lined his bald head in red, and the open, sleeveless vest did little to hide his developed core. A chain ran from his left shoulder to right hip, and baggy black pants were held up by a red sash. For many, this man would prove a most intimidating being.

Naruto wasn't most people.

"Hey Jiji! Is there a girl named Felt here? I saw her earlier and really wanted to talk to her!" The blond spoke cheerfully, his usual disrespectful nature shinning brightly.

The giant narrowed his eyes at the human before him, weighing his options. There was a knight, and the sash indicated he was part of the Royal Guard, with him, and some elf...this could mean trouble for him.

"Whose asking?" The giant responded, eyeing the other two people in the troop before cutting his eyes back to the blond.

"Ah! My name is Naruto! These are my friends, Emilia and Reinhard. Say hey guys." The blond prompted the two with a wave of the hand.

Emilia gave a confused, half-hearted wave, while Reinhard inclined his head politely, his left hand still resting on the scabbard of his sword, where it had been since the giant's appearance.

"Why do you want to see Felt?" The giant demanded. He knew of the knight at least. Very few in the capital didn't know Reinhard Van Astrea by name, and an information broker such as himself knew more than most. Come to think of it, the name Emilia struck something in his mind as well.

What kind of trouble did that girl land herself into now?

"Ah so she is here." Naruto inferred, a Sage like nod leaving him. "To be honest, she stole something from Emilia here and we're here to ask for it back. However," Naruto said, a hand going up and halting the tension that had begun to rise in the giant's arms. "On a more personal note, I would also like to ask her for some information."

The giant stared at the three for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of a fight. Felt had been close to him for years, but at least one of these individuals would slaughter him with little effort, leaving the girl all but defenseless to their advances...

For now, he'd play it by ear.

"...come on in. Not like I have much a choice." The giant turned back to the door way and disappeared into the darkness.

Naruto shot the other two a cheesy thumbs up, before marching off.

Reinhard and Emilia caught each other's eyes, shrugging in hapless confusion. This seemed to be a running theme, their shared sense of not understanding.

~ **Relapse** ~

"So you brought them in here!?" A small girl shouted in anger as she threw another glass at the giant of a man that had led Naruto and his group into the shop. The Giant had just finished explaining who the people that had followed him in were, and to say the girl was unhappy was an understatement. She vaguely recognized the blond, and the elf had been her mark, but she was more worried about Reinhard. A few run-ins of the past had taught her a valuable lesson. Run being the word as every time they crossed paths, it was all she could do to run away.

Felt gritted her teeth, tensing the muscles in her legs and preparing to bolt. She didn't blame the old man, not really, life was all about watching out for oneself after all, but it still hurt.

He had taken her in, practically raised her even...but she still understood.

"Hiya Felt! So like Jiji said, my name is Naruto! Where do you buy your clothes?" The blond's mouth cut through the slowly rising tension in the room and caused everyone to stop short.

"Wh...what?" Felt asked, confusion the only thing in her mind. Weren't they here to...ya know, arrest her?

"Yeah! I love orange, and your vest is awesome! I usually do my shopping at Higurashi Supply, but I don't think I'll be able to do that for a while so I...Why is everyone looking at me?" Naruto stopped mid-explanation. On the inside he was breathing a sigh however. He was glad he could keep hitting this group of hot-heads with curve balls.

Naruto knew it was bad when HE was calling people hot-headed.

 _'It's like everybody just wants to fight...seriously has no one ever told these people about talking out their issues??'_

"Ignoring that. Felt, you are a well known thief and you have been accused of stealing a Royal Insignia. I am here to take you into custody for questioning." Reinhard spoke forcefully as he placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

Naruto watched as Felt and the old Giant tensed, and he could smell a fight brewing.

It was now or never.

"I don't think that will be necessary Astrea-san." Naruto interrupted with a mild tone. "It should be simple enough to trade for the seal back...considering she stole it for someone else."

Everyone stopped as the words rolled off of Naruto's tongue, and the shock in Felt's eyes couldn't be hidden.

"H-H-How do you..." The young theif spoke in unmitigated surprise.

"Just some interesting stuff I've picked up. Little clues ya know. I'm not exactly from around here, but I have learned that Emilia here is quite prominent in this city. Politically speaking." Naruto paced back and forth as the others looked on, spelling out his thought process. "Given your own record I was able to work out of the swordsmen, you are highly skilled in theft and close combat, or skilled enough to run away. Then there is your target to consider. Emilia has several expensive items on her person, all hidden in the pouch at the small of her back, a prime target for a pick pocket wouldn't you say?" Naruto accented this sentence with a finger to the ceiling.

Emilia was a little astonished at the explanation the blond had launched into. She wasn't sure where it was going but it at least _sounded_ convincing.

She was a little uncertain on how she should take the fact that he knew what items she has been carrying, and where they were located.

Reinhard allowed his stance to relax as the strange blond carried on. While he wasn't entirely sure to trust him...a few moments wouldn't make a difference he supposed.

"That leads me to believe you were LOOKING for the seal. Now if it was Emilia's seal or the seal of one of the other camps...Ah so it was Emilia's." Naruto stopped as he watched the younger girl flinch. "Someone paid you to remove her from the running. Or something of that nature. I noticed the looks Emilia was getting as we walked through town. It gave me a bit of nostalgia actually, seeing that barely contained scorn from a populated area." Naruto spoke with a slightly hollow voice. He hadn't wanted to bring it up with the girl in public, in case it was something like his situation with Kurama.

State secrets and all.

Emilia let a flash of surprise leave her face at those words. The blond hadn't said anything. Hadn't showed any sign of noticing the way people would tend to avoid her direct path or watch her intently from the corner of her eye.

And the way he said nostalgia...like he knew what it was like...

"That leads me to two conclusions, both of which point to you being on someone's pay roll. Someone wants Emilia _removed_ from the election, or someone wants to replace her as the candidate. Either way, they need her Royal Insignia to make this happen, and who better to go to than the cities foremost thief?" Naruto rounded off, mentally patting himself on the back. He sounded so cool there!

"While that theory does hold some merit, would it not be simpler to assassinate Emilia-sama?" Reinhard felt the need to point out. Nothing against the half-elf, as he would not wish harm on her, but Naruto's idea seemed a little...convoluted.

While theft of a precious item such as the Royal Insignia would most assuredly pull Emilia from the running, (After all, if you can't watch over a small seal, how will you manage a country?) assassination seemed a much more feasible option.

"Ah but that is where Emilia's character comes into play." Naruto rebuffed, a coy smile on his face. "While I noticed most adults tended to stray from her, one group of individuals seemed drawn to our beautiful friend."

Emilia allowed a blush to spread across her face at Naruto's words.

No...no one had ever called her beautiful so readily like that before. So assured of it as fact.

"What do you mean?" The knight replied. He hadn't seen any specific individuals approach Emilia-sama...

"Kids." Naruto said with a snap of the fingers, and realization lit up Reinhard's face.

"I see you understand. While an assassination IS feasible, it could also lead to a state of civil unrest. Emilia helped no less than three children before we ran into you Astrea-san, even going as far as to return a lost girl to her family. Never once asking for anything in return, or expecting reward. Just doing good, for goodness sake." Naruto let a beautiful smile cross his face as he spoke. "While most over look such small things, some groups of people seek out individuals like Emilia here. They rally behind them. Call for them to win. Based on what I saw today...I wouldn't be surprised if Emilia already has a small following of people that wish to see her succeed in all things." Naruto gave a hapless shrug, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Emilia. He liked people like the half-elf. They could be clumsy, and odd, and weird...but you wouldn't find anyone more trust-worthy.

He had watched her closely throughout the day as he confirmed several things about his "vision", and the way she interacted with those that did acknowledge her was nothing sort of amazing.

Reinhard felt his eyes widen marginally as he watched the blond look at Emilia. The blond seemed so sure of her nature. So certain of what kind of woman she was.

If Reinhard didn't know better, he would think the blond had been in Emilia-sama's corner for years.

Emilia felt a warmth bloom in her chest at the blond's smile, something that seemed to light up the room a little more. He sounded so sincere, so...factual.

Like everything about her was just so stupidly obvious.

"A-Ah...I...cant really tell you what their plan was. The buyer asked for the Insignia and promised a high payment in the event I came through..." Felt let out softly. She was already caught, and her buyer still wasn't here, so she doubed she'd be getting out of this...but maybe...

"So can Emilia have it back? Sooner we get that, sooner we can be out of your hair." Naruto offered with a smile.

The room froze.

 _'Does...does he mean we'll just leave?'_

 _'What the hell does this idiot think he's doing! We can't just let her go!?'_

 _'He...he can't mean I'll be free to go!'_

"You guys are staring again.." Naruto said as he became a touch uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his head softly.

"Of course we are! Uzumaki-san, surely you aren't suggesting we just let Felt go?! She stole a Royal Insignia, that is grounds for execution!" Reinhard shouted in a touch of anger. Stealing from a Royal Camp was tantamount to stealing from the Royal Family! To even suggest letting the culprit escape was unthinkable.

"Well yeah. No one got hurt, and if she gave it back the only thing really lost would be a few hours of everyone's times." Naruto rationalized simply. To him, who had stolen a national treasure at twelve, it didn't seem that big a stretch. Though the circumstances WERE admittedly different.

Everyone almost face faulted at the declaration.

"You can't just down play a crime like this!" Reinhard screamed as he took a threatening step toward the blond, ready to take the fight to Naruto if necessary.

"He is right Naruto-san...this is a mayor crime. Lugncia has laws for a reason, to allow a criminal free pass is to undermine the entire justice system we have." Emilia spoke softly, a strange mix of worry and concern on her face. For what Naruto wasn't entirely sure.

Felt just watched as the group of three went back and forth, all comparing the merits of...just letting her go. It was surreal...

"Well...what if she helped you guys out to lighten the sentence. Kinda like paying her way out of jail with information." Naruto spoke, making it sound like simple math.

To him it was. The girl didn't want to go to jail, possibly be executed at that. So she offers up the Insignia thing in exchange for her life. Still some prison time, but not as much. Information to pay of the rest of her debt to society. In Naruto's mind anyway.

"What information could we poss-"

"Who hired her? Why? Who wants Emilia out of the race for King?" Naruto cut off, looking at the knight in annoyance. Seriously, did he have to spell it all out? "Obviously someone is trying to interfere with the out come of who will run this country. It should be prudent for a knight of the kingdom to figure out why."

Reinhard and Emilia froze at that.

He was right! There was still the buyer to consider!

"Ano..." Felt spoke softly, looking at the group in trepidation. She knew she was out matched in strength, she might be able to get away, maybe, but then she would be on the run forever...it was time to cut her losses. "I...I can't tell you exactly who wants the Insignia...but I can tell you the name of the person who hired me."

She knew she shouldn't have taken this job!

"It's a vampire, her name is-"

"Elsa Granheirt." A voice washed over the group of six. Dark, teasing, with just a hint of malicious intent. Naruto had been expecting it, but it still made his spine shiver.

This lady could give Orochimaru a run for his money on the creepy factor.

The Giant stood from his set on a bench, wrapping a big hand around the club at the end of the table. He had mostly just been listening to the by play, ready to interfere at a moments notice. He wouldn't have won, but he would have done all he could to help Felt escape.

Reinhard cast his eyes to the rafters, trying to find the source of the voice. This was just what he needed, more work on his day off.

Naruto just stayed relaxed as he engaged the voice. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if I got it wrong.."

"Oh oh? You were expecting me? I can't say we've ever met." The silk voice once more called from the darkness.

"I wouldn't expect you to. A lot of people don't seem to remember meeting me. It's hard to forget a woman like you though." Naruto shot back, a small cocky grin on his face. She was good at throwing her voice, but he had already narrowed down a possible location. Everyone else seemed tense, but Naruto supposed that was to be expected.

"My my, such flattery." A mocking chuckle followed, and Elsa appeared in the midst of their group, a sick blade already cutting through the air on its way to Naruto's stomach.

The blond didn't even flinch.

A clash of steel and sparks met the attempted disembowlment, Reinhard having reacted in a split second and blocked the blow with a sword. That surprised Naruto a little...he was using his left hand, and the sword at his hip was still in its sheath, though one thing was clear, the red-head didn't seem to even be struggling.

Naruto turned to Emilia and gave a thumbs up. "Your choice in friends is top notch!" He gave as a light praise. For some reason, he still felt a little drained of energy, he was sure he could take the woman, but with Emilia and the other two here, he didn't want to risk throwing his hat into the fight as well.

The girl seemed shocked at his nonchalant attitude to the knife being stopped a few feet from his body, but Naruto ignored all of that, focusing on the swordsman.

"You good here Astrea-san? She's kinda the whole reason I wanted you to tag along." The red-head gained a look of surprise and understanding. While Naruto didn't really show it, Reinhard had been able to see several vague signs of sluggish behavior. Like the blond was still half-a-sleep.

He knew someone might attack them, and assumed he wouldn't be able to fight and protect Emilia-sama.

This strange man...

"I believe I have things well under control, please, protect Emilia-sama." The swordsman replied, looking back toward his opponent. He was taken aback when the vampire broke their clash and a club smashed the floor that the woman had been occupying. He looked toward the wielder and couldn't hold back his surprise.

"You are a famous Knight in the Kingdom of Lucgina...I would be a fool to side with the likes of this vampire with you as the opposition Astrea-sama." The Giant spoke solemnly. Perhaps this too could help Felt out of her tight spot.

"I see...what is your name? It is always good to know one's partner." Reinhard swung the sword he had...barrowed from the counter top, taking a ready stance.

"Most call me Rom, and I expect you to pay for that sword if you break it." The old man spoke, swinging his club up onto his shoulder.

Reinhard let out a slightly guilty chuckle. He had just snatched it from the counter before reacting. The red-head supposed he should take responsibility if it became damaged.

Naruto watched as the giant and knight prepared to fight, standing off to the side with the two girls.

"Well, all in all I think this is going swimmingly!" Naruto was pleased with himself, he knew it was smart to check some things out while walking through town. While he didn't recall all of that strange dream, certain people and meetings stood out, and he had used those as a base to see if everything lined up here.

Seemed it would work out much better than his vision.

"Ano...how...how did you know she would be here?" Emilia broke his train of thought, pulling her eyes from the fight taking place before them.

That's the one thing she didn't get. The blond had seemed one step a head of...everyone! Like he knew things before they would happen.

"Mm? A ninja has their secrets." Naruto replied cheekily. He may like Emilia, but he still wasn't sure what his vision had been. Would it happen again? What triggered it?

Not to mention why he was here. It didn't make sense to the blond, and until he found out...

No, until he had more information, it was better to play this close to the vest.

Emilia seemed a little put out by the blond's reply, a light pout crossing her cheeks.

"Maa, Lia-tan, let it go. Naru-tan has been a great help to us don't you think?" Puck's voice came from Naruto's head. The spirit had been pleasantly surprised at Naruto's deductive reasoning, and the way he spoke of Emilia was just stellar. In his book, for now, the blond was alright with him.

"Thanks Puck-kun!" Naruto replied with cheer, he made to carry on, but a soft cough drew three sets of eyes to the orange clad theif. She had her eyes on the floor, and a hand extended toward Naruto.

"I...I know it won't mean much, now anyway, but here. This has caused me nothing but trouble today, and it's not like I could get away..." The girl spoke softly. She really was holding out hope that she wouldn't get in too much trouble for this, but she was sure this would end badly for her. Maybe this would earn her some leeway.

"Thanks Felt!" The shinobi replied, taking the shield shaped Insignia, taking a moment to eye the small item. He could feel a connection to something, running for whoever held the item to something powerful. He decided to question it at another time however.

"Here ya go Emilia." Naruto said as he dropped the small seal into the half-elf's hands. She blinked in confusion, before a smile lit up her face.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san!" The white haired girl said with a bow, something Naruto immediately bulked at.

"No, no, call me Naruto. Say it with me. Na-ru-to." The shinobi spoke while wagging a finger. Formalities wasn't his thing back home, it sure as hell wouldn't be here.

Emilia blushed at the chiding tone in the blond's voice, and clutched her hands in embarrassment. She...she had never really been on a first name bases with anyone.

"Ah...I don't think that would be...a-appropriate Uzumaki-san." She said, avoiding the blue eyes that stared into her own.

Only friends should treat each other so casually, and she barely knew this man.

"Awww but aren't friends suppose to call each other by their first names?" Naruto said with a light pout and tilt of his head.

Something that struck a cord with both girls in his presence.

 _'Like a fox~'_

"W-wait! Did...did you say friends?" Emilia snapped to at the word. She hadn't had many friends through out her life, to her this stranger call her one so readily was off-setting.

Not in an entirely bad way though.

"Well of course! I'd love for us to be friends." Naruto said with a firm nod and foxy smile. "Sides, it's not like I can call someone younger than me '-sama'. That'd be weird."

Naruto blatantly ignored the fact that he didn't call older people '-sama' either.

"Actually Naru-tan. Lia-tan is one hundred and eight." Puck's gleeful voice cut into the conversation.

Naruto froze at that statement, actually completely caught off guard.

He hadn't expected that.

Naruto took a moment to circle the now brightly blushing girl, who flared at the cat creature on his head every time he passed in front of her.

He came to a stop in after a second pass around and looked Emilia in the eye, causing her blush to lightly deepen.

"Well, you certainly carry a century well!" Felt and Emilia face faulted at the blunt statement.

"Hey, you don't know any gen-jutsu do you?" Naruto suddenly asked as Emilia pushed herself back to her feet. The elf looked at the blond in confusion, a "Huuuuu?" leaving her lips.

"Doesn't matter. Man, Granny would kill to have an ability like your's, to stay looking so young."

"It is to be expected. Lia-tan is an Elf after all, Elves are well known for their incredible life-spans." Puck responded as he floated off of Naruto's head and into his line of sight.

"No fooling? Huh, seemed we have more than one thing in common Emilia. Back home, people say the Uzumaki Clan were well know for longevity." The blond spoke with a grin. A sharp look crossed Naruto's face, and before either she or Felt knew it, all three of them were on the other side of the room.

"That was uncalled for Elsa!" Naruto bit out as Emilia and Felt got their barrings. He had to force down a flinch as he felt the muscle in his leg slowly begin to stitch back together.' _This...this May take a while to heal.'_ He hadn't been able to control his speed correctly and the calf muscle had ripped under the surprise strain.

That fucking hurt.

"Now, now Whiskers-kun. Be a good boy and let me disembowl them." The silk dagger of the vampires voice chilled Emilia's heart. She looked over to were Reinhard was pushing the unconscious form of Rom off of him.

 _'So that's what she did...'_

She had been so distracted by Naruto, she hadn't even realized the fight was still going!

"Did you really have to throw the big guy at Astrea-san? That seemed a bit rude." Naruto said as he took a step in front of Felt and Emilia.

He may still be a bit tired, but if she was gonna come straight at them, he could end this is a few quick movements.

"He was being a nuisance, he's lucky to still be alive." Elsa tried to hide her exhaustion in her voice, fighting the Sword Saint and a Giant had been no small task, and she had only just been able to knock one out. She needed to kill that elf and get out of here.

Her master had been clear. The seal, or Emilia's life.

"I won't let you hurt either of these girls Elsa. Surrender and I assure you I will do everything I can to see you are treated fairly." Naruto tried to reason. If it came to a fight, he knew he'd have to kill the woman, and while he couldn't really back his promise with anything substantial, he wasn't out right lying.

A laugh left the vampire as she prepared to charge, and Naruto took a stance.

Looks like it was the second option.

As the vampire sped forward, Naruto let calm wash over him.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Eight steps.

Five steps.

One step.

As the curved knife inches closer two his face, Naruto flashed into motion. Using Elsa's forward momentum, both this hands took action. With his right hand grabbing just above Elsa's leading wrist, his left quickly collapsed the cervital joint of her left elbow with a sharp slap outward from her chest.

This did two things.

It redirected the knife from its flight path of Naruto's face to Elsa's chest.

And it used her own forward momentum to sink the blade into her lung, harshly.

Blood splattered across Naruto's face, as a dark look colored his usually cobalt eyes.

Elsa stared at the blond man before her in shock, not really comprehend what happened.

Two moves.

Two quick and simple moves.

A fear gripped her heart, one she was use to instilling in others.

"...I asked you to surrender. You choose this path." Naruto whispered coldly as he made sure to hold Elsa's eyes in his gaze as more blood spilled from the vampire's mouth.

Her chest was drenched in blood, along with Naruto's jacket. He must have nicked the heart when he directed the knife into her flesh.

Smooth. Simple. Just the way he was taught.

It disgusted him.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." The blond spoke quietly.

He had never been a fan of killing, even if he knew that sometimes there really was no other way. Elsa would make seven on his mental list.

Seven too many if anyone ever asked.

He slowly lowered the writhering vampire to the floor, a stoney expression on his face as fear and anguish washed over her features.

He wouldn't say he felt sorry for the woman, she had the opportunity to back down, but he was sorry that he was the one to end her. He had seen enough death in his opinion, and this was just bringing up faces he had hoped to remain buried.

"Go easy. Let it take you. Relax." Naruto whispered softly as the vampires breathes came in shorter and shorter bursts. The light dimmed in her eyes, and finally, her chest refused to rise.

Naruto let out a sigh as he released the wrist he had been holding, allowing it to fall to her side uselessly. He took a moment to close the vampires eyes, and ease some of the horror that had shown in her last moments, as she realized death was upon her.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Emilia's voice washed over the blond, and a wane, tired smile crossed his face.

"Yes Emilia, I'm alright." The blond spoke without looking up, for fear of revealing just how not alright he really was.

He wanted the killing to stop. Wanted to just rest for a while.

A soft hand grabbed his shoulder, and Naruto only tensed slightly. Emilia kneeled beside him and looked at their assailant. "I'm...I'm sorry you had to...do that for me..." she tried to speak softly.

Naruto shook his head however, not accepting the apology. "It is not your place to take blame. She made her choice to attack, I made mine to defend you. Nothing more of it." Naruto smiled at the girl, some of his former light coming back as he pushed his thoughts into the back of his head. It could wait.

"For now, let's check on the others alright?" He tried to redirect the girl, hoping to avoid anymore conversation on the topic.

"Ah...uh yes!" Emilia immediately ran over to were Reinhard had managed to work himself out from under Rom, nursing his leg lightly. It seems when Elsa had thrown the Giant, the swordsman had actually been injured.

Maybe he was trying to keep from hurting the Giant in his retaliation to Elsa's attack, and had assumed he could catch the hulking figure.

Naruto shook his head, before looking back at the cooling body beside him. A strange symbol was fading from her chest, a hexagon inside a circle, with three bars in the center.

Naruto committed it to memory, before savagely yanking the knife out of the corpse.

He had been having such a nice day too.

 **A.N. Yo! Chappy 3 is here! Now before you guys complain, I didn't do a whole big fight scene for two reasons.**

 **A.) I felt it would be utterly unnecessary. In Re:Zero, Subaru is an actual human, and he stands up to Elsa pretty decently. To me, that means she was a real shit enemy to match up with Naruto in the first place. In their first fight, Naruto had been trying to gather information till Emilia showed up, and then reacted in a split second decision, that is the only reason the first death even occurred. Even then, he broke her neck before biting it.**

 **B.) Too many fighters on screen. When I right a fight scene, I prefer it to be just two characters, I feel like it flows better that way. With THREE people fighting against one, I think it would be a cluster fuck to sort out in my head then transfor that into word. If I could draw this stuff, Hell Yeah I'd do it, but you're stuck with my writing instead.**

 **Now I know you'll all be curious about Naruto's 'count' so I'll head that off now. It WILL be a plot point later on, so keep these little things in mind. I rarely add something to a story without meaning to.**

 **Another thing to note is the fact that this is a more AU Naruto. A lot is pretty much the same, but several key changes to his back story will become apparent in later chapters. Again, they will tie into the main plot I plan on weaving here.**

 **For those of you that didn't get were Naruto inferred Felt's presence in the shop, that is an actual tactic used by investigators of all sorts. If you ask for a person, and don't receive a confirmation or denial to their presence, that usually means they're around. This isn't an exact science, but it is a sound theory to base deductive reasoning on.**

 **Uhhh I think that's everything, unless you guys have questions about something. Feel free to PM me or leave a review. Till next time!**

 **DarkStar, out.**


	4. Book Keeping

Naruto took in the country side spread out before him. The small troupe of Emilia, himself, and Puck had been on the move since first light. The fighting yesterday had blown over, and aside from some statements being taken, Naruto had been given some time to rest and recover.

Now, he was traveling with Emilia back to her sponsors home in the country side. It was some hours away, so he had been losing himself in thought frequently.

What was happening? This world, this country, he recognized very little. People, trees, breathable air, and water. It SEEMED like his home, but it was so much more fantastical. Beasts of burden and even entirely different species. There was no way this all could have been hidden from the Big Five.

He had been the world over, met political leaders, Heads of State. Never before had he met any one of the people Emilia had mentioned.

He wasn't anywhere near the Elemental Nations. That much was clear.

"N-Naruto-san...?" The soft voice of the half-elf made Naruto snap from his thoughts, and he slapped a quick smile on before turning to her.

"What's up Emilia?" The blond asked, all sugar and sweetness. He may be worried, but here was no reason to upset the kind woman beside him.

"Ah..you...you seemed pretty...distant...are you okay?" She asked softly. The rough sound of wheels on gravel filled the cabin of their carriage, and for a moment, Emilia feared she had offended her...friend.

Naruto just stared at the silver-haired girl, weighing his options. Emilia was a very sweet girl, a century old or not...could he...

"I'm fine Emilia! Don't cha worry. I'm kinda just trying to figure out what's going on." The blond assured. He wanted to trust her. He did. But he had been harmed by a kind voice more than once.

For now, she would be kept at arms length.

"I-I see...I wanted to thank you..." she responded. This blond had done so much for her. Had helped her reclaim something vital to her continued dreams.

But why?

"What for?" Naruto asked in only minor confusion. He understood her need to thank him somewhat, he had saved her life after all. Plus the whole finding Felt bit. But still, he wanted to let her get out anything she needed to say.

"If you hadn't been there yesterday...I may have been removed from the running of the Royal Selection. Who knows what could have happened had you not saved Felt and I...so thank you." Emilia gave a very pretty smile there, and the sound of the gravel beneath them once more took control of the carriage.

Naruto simply gave her a smile and a wave of the hand. He had never been one to stand by and let others suffer. He would have felt bad about just ignoring Emilia's plight, especially after he had actually gotten to speak with her on a more in-depth level.

As the two relaxed in a comfortable silence, Puck let an eye take in the blond. He was a little on guard about his summoners newest companion, but all in all, Puck believed the human could be trusted. The blond gave off a brilliant vibe, and he was so very good at making Lia-tan blush.

This morning had been an interesting affair that proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

~ **Flashback** ~

"Naruto-san!" Emilia called as she turned the knob to the hotal room she had been gracious enough (in Naruto's opinion) to rent for the wayward shinobi. Puck was following along, hoping to get a good ear scratch from the nimble fingered blond. "breakfast is..."

Emilia's words died in her throat as she took in the lean form of muscle before her.

Naruto was frozen, looking at the door in confusion. Had she knocked? He didn't think so.

Naruto had been in the middle of some kata, to stretch his still aching muscles and hopefully help speed up his chakra recovery. After five hours of sleep, only running on half a tank could end up problematic.

Well for most people it would. For Naruto it was more like having half an ocean.

Semantics.

"Good morning Emilia." Naruto said as he relaxed his stance, his arms falling to his sides as he walked toward her.

The half-elf could take her eyes off him. His skin was toned a light brown, and faint scars crisscrossed his body. The way he was formed really grabbed her though. Almost perfect definition everywhere her eyes fell.

Arms sculpted from bedrock, abs as tough as steel.

What would it feel like to touch them? Would they relax under her fingers? Would he laugh as her hands traced his skin delicately?

Fingers snapping in front of her face brought Emilia's eyes back to the blond's colbolt orbs. "Are you okay Emilia? You said something about breakfast?" Naruto asked in concern.

She had been staring at him for almost a full three minutes now.

Why was her face getting so red?

"I'm sorry!" The half-elf shouted and quickly retreated from the room, the door slamming after.

"Well. That was weird." Naruto said as he scratched a cheek. He had seen reactions like that on a few occasions, but he never really understood it.

A certain lavender eyed Hyuga came to mind.

"Not when you think about it." Came Puck's voice, colored in amusement. He had never seen Emilia react like that to someone shirtless before. This blond got some very strong reactions from that girl.

"How do you mean?" Naruto reaches a hand out and began to pet Puck's cheek, receiving a pleased purr.

"Well, you are shirtless, and very physically fit. Most woman would be embarrassed at finding such an attractive scene." The cat half explained, half lazed into the blond's loving fingers. Damnit this man's hands were soft.

"Huh. Never looked at it like that." Naruto thought with a shrug. He had never really taken the time to strive after a woman so one finding him attractive was a bit of a novelty.

Bah, it could be dealt with later.

Naruto threw on a shirt after releasing Puck from his heavenly grip.

Breakfast wouldn't eat itself!

~ **Flashback End** ~

Puck had a field day with teasing Emilia after that, and for that alone he would give Naruto the benefit of a doubt.

He hadn't seen Emilia that red since she was 80.

So for now, he'd keep a weather eye on the blond, no more, no less.

He lazily floated over to the blond's head, before plopping into the mass of yellow softness.

He may need to take to someone about this new addiction he was developing.

Naruto's hair was so soft~.

 **~Relapse~**

A steady "Whoa." Reaches Naruto's ears, pulling him out of his headspace. He had been tempted to check in with Kurama, see how the fox was recovering, but had decided against it in the end.

He couldn't run to the fox for every answer, right now, he needed rest.

"Ah! We're here!" Emilia spoke happily. Naruto could see why.

This place was huge! The front yard may as well have been a parade field! A massive garden with fountains and walking paths took up the large area, and high walls separated the manor with the outside world.

The house itself was just as grandiose. With two off shooting wings, and standing at a massive four stories, Naruto had to sweat drop a little.

Whoever owned this place was ridiculous. He just knew it.

"Ah Emilia-san!" A make voice filled Naruto's ears, dragging his eyes down to see...yep. Ridiculous.

A man stood a dozen of so feet away. He stood about six one, with indigo colored hair. Dressed in two off shade colors of purple, a flowing cap, and a small dress hat, he looked all the part of a jester.

The make up didn't help. Pale as you please with a purple design over his left eye.

Curiously, Naruto noted, he held two separate eye colors. Green and yellow. Odd feature that.

"Roswaal-san!" Emilia greeted back cheerfully. Naruto decided to go back to examining the grounds around him. It was odd. Something about it felt...detached. Illusive.

Where were the people? Did this man live here alone? Who maintained the grounds? Where were the servants?

Naruto tried not to be quick to judge, but something about this house was unsettling. His gut told him as much.

"To thank you for Naruto-san." Roswaal spoke snapping Naruto to attention. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The blond replied, a little abashed at his distracted state. So much to think about so little time.

"Emilia was regaling me with your heroism. I must say, we have much to thank you for." The benefactor informed.

"Ah think nothing of it. Emilia is a good person. I doubt anyone would leave her to suffer." Naruto replied with a shrug. She had needed help. Simple as that.

"Quiet so it seems." Roswaal spoke, a gleam in his eyes that Naruto couldn't miss. Something was...off about this guy.

"Please! Come in. Allow me to extend my welcome and home to you, for however long you may need." The strange man announced.

A set of maids descended from the steps, neither saying a word as they moved to take the luggage from the carriage.

"Ram, Rem, my servants and bodyguards." Roswaal introduced as an after thought upon catching Naruto's slightly curious and tense gaze of the two.

Naruto didn't respond outwardly by more than a head nod. He could feel something from those girls. Something primal and dark. Not cruel, nor malicious. Just...muted? It was a strange presence, but Naruto didn't let it bother him.

Even in his current state, neither girl could match him in combat from what he sensed.

 **~Relapse~**

"Emilia told me you aren't from the Kingdom of Lucida, is that true?" Roswaal asked as he and Naruto walked the halls of his manor.

They had separated from the small group of girls so Emilia could unpack her things in peace.

Naruto had asked for a tour, and thus, conversation was born from strange questions the boy asked. Nothing overt or prying. Not the true questions the boy wanted to ask if Roswaal's senses were being true to him, but giving the boy an idea of what he was dealing with all the same.

Spectacular information gathering skills.

"Ah yeah. Honestly, I've never seen a place like this before. Where I'm from, we don't have anything as luxurious or...massive." Naruto replied. He wasn't lying, not fully. Even the Hokage Tower was dwarfed by this mansion.

"Yes we of the Lucida Elite can tend to be a bit lavish in our exspenses. Ah here we are!" Roswaal spoke, a small grin appearing in his face. They stood outside a door. Innocently looking like every other door throughout the house so far.

Looking and feeling were two different things however, and Naruto could feel the runic power radiating from the structure.

' _Isn't that odd...I wonder what's behind door number 1._ ' The blond thought to himself, a huff of a chuckle leaving him.

"This is where my last guest stays. She is a bit of a shut in, and something of an old friend." Roswaal spoke as his hand softly rapped on the wooden door.

Nothing was heard, but Roswaal opened the door all the same. What greeted Naruto wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

It was a library. A massive one at that. Rows upon rows of bookshelves and a high ceiling that seemed inconsistent with the outward appearance of the room. This room seemed taller than the actual mansion in fact.

 _'Folded dimension perhaps? Like that of a sealing scroll...interesting. How do they maintain it?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked of the collection of texts.

He stood in the middle of the room, at the base of a tall spiral stair case, spinning in place slowly. There must have been tens of thousands of books in here.

Sakura and Shiho would have had a field day.

"Beatrice, are you here?" Roswaal called out with a small smile.

Soft steps came from the stair case, causing Naruto to turn and direct his attention to the person making slow, steady steps to the base.

"Of course I am. Not many other places I can be -kashira." It was a girl, perhaps 11 or 12, though Naruto had to keep in mind that in this world, looks were very deceiving.

She stood shy of five feet tall. Dressed in a frilled dress colored in pink, a matching set of tights, capped off with black dress shoes that held a golden buckle. Her cream colored hair sat in a twin drill fashion, pink ribbons holding them in place. A small crown, something one might expect on a child, sat in the right side of her hair. A red cap with fur lining adorned her shoulders, tied at her sternum in a butterfly bow with pink ribbon.

The real stand out features where both the girls eyes and expression.

A startling blue, with pupils like butterflies colored pink.

And a mask of stone.

"A pleasure as always Beatrice. I came to introduce you to Naruto-san here." Roswaal gestured to his guest, and Beatrice eyed him all of three seconds, only to snub her nose at him.

Naruto just sighed, of course. There had to be at least one of them here, didn't there?

The holier-than-thou type.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Beatrice." Naruto started off cordially. No reason to make a bad first impression he supposed. "I must say this is an impressive collection."

Beatirce gave the blond man a lone eye, before speaking with a huff. "It is not my collection, but I do try to take care of it."

"It's seems you are very skilled at such a task. I'm very curious about something however..." Naruto started as he lightly knocked a knuckle against the railing of the stairs.

"How do you sustain the pocket dimension?" The blond finished, a small smile on his face.

Roswaal just gave an amused hum, interested at the strange question.

Beatrice gave a more notable reaction.

"Hum, you seem quite clever for a human. Please, hold still." A hand landed on Naruto's core, drawing his eyes back to the young looking girl. Well this got-

A flash of fire ran through Naruto for a brief moment, before the girl fell back with a sharp gasp, clutching her slightly smoking hand.

Naruto immediately reacted as he was want to do.

Namely kneeling down and pulling a bandage from his hip pouch.

"Ah hell, are you okay?" The blond asked softly, watching as light pin pricks of tears appeared in the girl's eyes, his hands working delicately to wrap the slightly burned extremity.

Roswaal looked on, truly curious. He knew Beatrice had been attempting to test the Blond's mana, but...that kind of reaction was unheard of.

"I'm fine -kashira!" Beatrice snatched her half wrapped hand back, her voice biting out in a growl. This human wasn't normal! No mana should harm her in such a way!

"Easy there. You'll only exaggerate the injury. Let me finish wrapping your hand." Naruto replied, not minding in the least. He had felt the girl reach into his energy pool, and was only half surprised at the injury. Kurama's chakra wasn't something just anyone could handle after all, and it mixed with his own chakra network regularly now a days.

The girl hesitantly surrendered her hand, and allowed Naruto to carry on as he had been.

"You shouldn't try to take energy from everyone you meet, ya know? Sometimes the energy can fight back." The shinobi spoke lowly, his eyes not meeting Beatrice's own.

She was good, at energy transfer, but Naruto could already tell his chakra wasn't compatible with the energy of others around him. Something was missing from them. Some key element.

He could probably work past it, but that was for a later time.

"So I take it you are not human -kashira." Beatrice said, a judging look in her eyes. Most humans had a mana pool she could take from, the only time somethingike this had happened was upon meeting someone related to the Witch, or another artificial spirit.

"As human as can be actually, just...something a little extra." The blond replied with a small laugh and smile, tieing a small knot in the bandage, securing it to the girl's hand. "There, all better."

Beatrice looked at her hand for a moment, before hiding it behind her back and turning her nose up once more. "Thank you -kashira."

Naruto just laughed a little, even if she wasn't as young as she looked, she was pretty cute, acting the way she did. He dropped his hand on her head and ruffled her hair jovially. "It was kinda my fault, so I should do what I can to make up for it. -ttebayo."

This had several immediate reactions.

A small laugh from Roswaal, an annoyed huff from Beatrice, and Naruto being launched from the room by the blue eyed girl with a powerful use of magic.

How dare that human touch her so affectionately! The nerve!

As Roswaal left the room, laughing the whole way, Beatrice looked at her bandaged hand once more.

Still...It was nice of that human to bandage her hand...she supposed.

 **~Relapse~**

"All told, I think that went extremely well!" Roswaal spoke as he patted Naruto on the back in a friendly manner. He had never seen that kind of reaction to Beatrice before, so it had been quite comical.

"Says the one not blasted out of a door." Naruto spoke back, one eyebrow twitching. That had been totally uncalled for.

"Yes, yes I'm sure it was completely unfair." Roswaal patronized as he lead the blond to the dining area.

He wasn't completely sure on the boy...but, Beatrice didn't kill him outright, and Ram and Rem hadn't reported anything malicious or selfish leaking from the blond.

Perhaps...perhaps the boy could be useful.

For now, it was all wait and see it seemed.

"Come Naruto-san, I believe lunch has been prepared, it wouldn't be kind to leave Emilia-chan to eat all by her lonesome now would it?"

Naruto just nodded absently. This man was eccentric, and dangerously clever. That ploy with the girl trying to take or measure his power had been inspiried. Something straight from the Nara handbook if he could say so himself.

But he had connections. Connections Naruto NEEDED. For now, he'd play his game.

Besides, Beatrice seemed like she'd be fun to mess with, plus he still wanted to know how she sustained that pocket dimension.

 **A.N. And that's a wrap for today. I know not a lot happened plot wise, but I was having a real issue trying to decide what parts to keep and to change from the original work. As I've said before, this will be an AU version of Naruto, meaning somethings will be the same, some will be different. His intelligence is one of them, which will be expanded on next chapter.**

 **Rem and Ram will be introduced in a more meaningful way next chapter as well, along with some fluffiness involving Emilia, cause why not.**

 **Any questions or concerns, let me know!**

 **"Kashira - I suppose."**


End file.
